1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus to insert a scanned document, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to generate a scanned document in a file format corresponding to an existing document file, insert the scanned document at a predetermined position in the existing document file, and store the resulting document file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, recording media having a large storage capacity are produced at a lower cost so that users increasingly tend to store information that was originally on a paper document, as digitalized image files on the recording media. To digitize the information on the paper, the user scans the paper document to generate a digital document and stores the generated digital document on a recording medium, in an image file format such as PS, PDF, or TIFF for safekeeping.
FIG. 1 is a flow chart illustrating a conventional method of inserting a scanned document at a predetermined position in an existing document file. Referring to FIG. 1, a first document file stored on a memory portion (not shown) is selected and displayed on a display portion (not shown) (Step 110). A position where a second document is to be inserted is selected in the displayed first document file (Step 120). After the position where to insert the second document in the first document file is selected, the second document to be inserted is scanned using a scanner (not shown) to generate [a] scan data. An image file in a format such as PS, PDF, or TIFF is generated from the generated scan data (Step 130). The first and second document files are edited using an editing program so that the second document file is inserted at a predetermined position in the first document file (Step 140). The first document file is a document file that was scanned previously and stored in an image file format such as PS, PDF, or TIFF. The second document is a document that is scanned and inserted in the first document file.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional method of inserting the scanned document needs a complicated data processing step generating an image file from the scan data of the second document, and inserting the generated image file in the first document file using the editing program. Moreover, according to the conventional method, to easily insert the second document file in the first document file, the user needs to be accustomed to the use of both of the editing program and a data processing apparatus on which the editing program is executed to insert the second document file in the first document file.